


Fake Fiance

by glassesgay



Series: Sanders Sides Holiday Fics 2018 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, i love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: Roman is invited to a big Christmas party, but his ex is sure to be there.  So Roman gets Logan to pretend to be his fiance.





	Fake Fiance

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on Tumblr

Logan was reading on the living room couch while Roman was in the armchair reading emails on his laptop and humming loudly.  They had just finished eating dinner Roman cooked and were both draped in blankets with the fireplace on to combat the freezing cold outside.

It was a normal, cozy evening for them.

Logan had been Roman's roommate for almost six months now.  Logan had been a student majoring in chemical engineering, but decided to get a teaching degree so he could teach high school students and maybe become a professor one day.  But he refused to stay in a dorm again, so he looked for apartment roommate applications and found Roman.  Roman was a year older than him and had graduated as a musical theater major.

While Logan went to school, Roman got roles in nearby productions.  But right now in December, Roman was in between parts and Logan was off for winter break, leaving them with a few weeks of peace.

"Dammit," Roman hissed as he shut his laptop.  Logan quirked an eyebrow up and glanced at Roman over his glasses.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"I got invited to this really big Christmas party being hosted by a former director of mine tomorrow night," Roman huffed.  "It's a really big deal with lots of talent scouts and agents and like so it's a great place for actors to do some networking."

"So what's the problem?" Logan sighed as he put his book down, able to tell that this was going to be a longer conversation than he would have liked.

"I dated a guy I was in a show with and he's on the email list," Roman groaned as he rubbed his hands down his face.  "And I know he's going to go."

"...And?"

"I can't let him see me alone," Roman muttered into his hands.  He suddenly snapped his head up and glanced towards Logan.

"Heyyyyy Logannn..." Roman drawled in that voice he adopts whenever he wants something.

"What?" Logan asked flatly, knowing immediately he wasn't going to like whatever was going to come out of Roman's mouth.

"Do you think you could do me a huge favor?"

"Depends."

"Come to the party with me and pretend to be my fiance?" Roman asked so quickly anyone who wasn't Logan wouldn't be able to understand him.

Logan stared at him.

"...No."

"Oh, come on, Logan.  _Please_?" Roman asked.  Logan almost winced at Roman's voice crack.  He sounded so  _desperate_.  It was so unlike Roman.

It was unsettling.

"I promise I'll never play my music too loud again.  And I won't sing in the shower when you're trying to sleep.  And I won't make fun of your fashion choice anymore.  And I won't-"

"Shut up, Roman," Logan sighed.  Roman snapped his mouth shut.  He stared at Logan with such pleading eyes, even Logan couldn't find it in him to say no.

"...Fine."

Instead of the loud exclamation of excitement Logan was expecting, Roman just huffed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said as he leaned back against the chair.

Logan continued to stare at Roman.

"I'm exhausted," Roman eventually said.  "I'm going to bed.  I'll see you in the morning."

And Roman walked off.

 

Logan tried to keep reading his book, but after about twenty minutes of rereading the same few pages he gave up and went to get ready for bed.

Logan couldn't fall asleep.  He laid still, staring at the wall, and wondered what he just got himself into.

Logan had been conflicted with his feelings for Roman over the last couple of months, and he had a feeling he'd soon be able to draw a conclusion.

He turned on his back so he was staring at the ceiling.  He wasn't an actor like Roman.  He wasn't great at socializing.  What would he tell people if they asked how they met?  The last thing he wanted was to embarrass Roman, but Logan couldn't guarantee it to himself that he wouldn't.

How much would he have to commit to this?  Holding hands was probably a must.  Would they have to do anything more?

Logan quickly stopped that train of thought before his mind went too far.

He turned back onto his side and closed his eyes, determined to get at least a few hours of sleep.

 

Logan woke up groggy and disoriented.  He groaned as he looked at the clock and saw it was ten in the morning.  Logan rarely allowed himself to sleep in this late.

He stretched as he got up before grabbing a sweater and glasses and going to the kitchen for coffee.

Roman was up and making breakfast when Logan walked in.

"Morning," Roman said as he scrambled some eggs.  "You slept in pretty late.  You feeling okay?"

"Coffee," Logan mumbled as he sat down on a bar stool.  Roman laughed as he turned on the Keurig.

"Want some eggs?"

Logan nodded and Roman went to get more eggs out of the fridge and put more bread in the toaster.

"So... about the party," Roman said after a few moments of silence.

"What about it?  And thanks," Logan said as he was handed a mug of coffee.

"I thought a lot about it last night," Roman started.  Logan could say the same.  "And I think we need to get some sort of backstory straight in case any of my old cast mates ask.  I haven't seen most of them in a few years so we can get away with quite a bit."

"And the ones you have seen recently?" Logan asked.

"There's only a few I meet with regularly.  I already told them and they're on our side."

"You and your friends are ridiculous," Logan muttered into this coffee mug.  Roman laughed.

"You're not wrong."

"I never am."

"So... backstory," Roman said, getting back to the topic at hand.  Logan sighed.  He really just wanted breakfast.

"Let's just say we were roommates and started dating.  It'll be easier to keep fact straight if we base it on our real life," Logan said, eyeing the toast that popped out of the toaster.

"Yeah, okay," Roman said as he got the toast out of the toaster and started to make plates for him and Logan.  "I was thinking we say we started dating in January so we would have been dating for almost two years.  And we can say I proposed to you this November," Roman said as he handed Logan a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Works for me," Logan muttered as he stuffed toast into his mouth.

"We'll have to dress up," Roman said as he walked around to sit on the barstool next to Logan.  "You got anything?"

"I have a suit, yes."

Silence fell over them as they ate.  Roman was a really good cook, and everything he made was fantastic.  Logan thought he maybe should tell Roman that more often.

"I really appreciate this, Logan," Roman suddenly whispered.  "I know you don't want to do this, but it means a lot to me."

Roman looked over at Logan.  Logan looked up from his own plate and saw such a soft almost desperate expression on Roman's face that his heart just broke in half.

"It's fine, Roman," Logan assured, hoping the heat in his face wasn't causing any noticeable blush.

 

Evening came much too soon.  Before he knew it, Logan found himself slicking back his hair and putting on his suit, which was just a normal black one.  Logan preferred to keep it simple and safe.  He grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone before walking out into the living room.  Unsurprisingly, Roman wasn't out yet.  Roman always took longer to get ready than Logan.

"Roman?" he called as he sat down on the couch.

"Just a few more minutes!"

Logan eventually heard Roman's bedroom door open and he stood up.

"Okay," Roman said as he finally left his room.  "How do I look?"

He was wearing a light gray suit with a red vest.  Logan recalled Roman once saying he would never be caught dead in a plain black suit.  His hair was styled but still wavy, and he had put a bit of concealer on his face.

He looked incredible.  Logan felt heat rise in his face and then wished that he had on concealer so the red on his cheeks wouldn't be so noticeable.

Logan didn’t see the blush building on Roman’s own face as he glanced Logan up and down.

“You look good,” Logan said, embarrassed by how nervous his voice sounded.

“You do, too,” Roman said.  Logan told himself the breathiness in Roman’s voice was from nerves and nothing else.

“Okay,” Roman said.  “Let’s go.”

The two exited the apartment building in silence before stepping outside.  It was dark with street lamps and light from windows being the primary light sources.

"It shouldn't take too long to get there," Roman said as he hailed down a taxi.  His face was much more red now due to the cold and his breath was visible as he talked.

The atmosphere in the taxi was tense with nerves.  Roman and Logan reminded mostly silent until they got close to the building.

"I'll do most of the talking, since I know you won't want to," Roman said as he shook his leg.  "Just stick with me and it'll be okay."

"Roman," Logan said. Roman glanced over at Logan with wide, nervous eyes.  "You're going to be fine.  We have our story down, and besides, you're great at improv.  You can handle this."

Flattery got you everywhere with Roman and Logan knew this.  After Logan's words, Roman did seem to calm down significantly.

"You're right."

"I always am."

The taxi stopped in front of the pavilion the party was being held.  The building was large and intimidating with bright lights and lots of people outside in suits and dresses.

Roman took a deep breath before stepping out of the taxi.

Roman reached over and took Logan's hands as they walked up the steps.  As they walked, many people started to greet Roman.

Clearly, Roman does more networking already than he let on.

"Roman!" they heard a woman's voice say once they were inside.  They turned around to see an older, tall blonde woman in a black dress walking towards them.

"Olivia! Roman called back.  He let go of Logan's hand to embrace her.  "It's great to see you again."

"Who's this with you?" she asked.

"Olivia, this is my fiance, Logan," Roman beamed.  "Logan, this is Olivia.  She's directed multiple shows I've been in." Logan smiled at her politely as Olivia gasped.

"Roman Prince!" she exclaimed with a large grin on her face.  "I leave you alone for a couple of years and you get  _engaged_?"

She was quite loud, so her last statement caught the attention of a few others.

"Well, Logan, it's lovely to meet you," Olivia said as he pulled an unsuspecting Logan into a hug.  "I have to go greet others, but I'll find my way back to you two eventually.  You have to tell me  _everything_!"

"Will do, Olivia," Roman laughed.  She waved at them as she walked off towards other groups of people.

They then heard a cough behind them.  They turned to see two men standing hand in hand.

Logan assumed one of them was the dreaded ex.

"Roman," one of them said.

"Hello, Joshua," Roman replied.

"Good to see you.  And who is this?" he asked, gesturing to Logan.

"I'm his fiance," Logan answered, holding out his hand.  He was determined to keep his voice confident and sharp.  "It's nice to meet you.  How do you know Roman?"

Josh looked him up and down before taking his hand.  "We were in a show together a while back."

"And who's with you?" Roman asked.

"I'm Josh's boyfriend, Daniel," the other man replied, not even trying to hide his disdain.

"Pleased to meet you," Roman replied back.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well," Joshua said coldly.  "Been up to anything recently?"

"I just finished a show," Roman said.  "My agent found me a few auditions in January so I'll be back in business very shortly.  How about you?"

"Oh, Daniel and I have been auditioning.  We're just taking some time off to spend time together for the holidays," Joshua said as he took Daniel's hand back in his.

"I know what you mean," Roman smiled widely as he placed an arm around Logan's waist.

"Well, I'm sure we both have rounds to make.  Hope to run into you again later this evening," Joshua said.

"Likewise," Roman said.  Then both couples walked away.

That conversation was the most passive aggressive thing Logan's ever witnessed.  Are theater people always this over the top?

Logan soon found out that they indeed were.

After that encounter with Joshua, Roman was tense.  But after a few conversations with old friends and colleagues, Roman was as happy as ever.  Logan was pleased that his performance as Roman’s fiance has been adequate enough to not blow their cover.

Roman and Logan went to get drinks, and as soon as Roman handed Logan a glass of champagne Olivia popped out from somewhere and ushered them to a small group of people that Logan recognized as Roman's friends, along with Joshua and Daniel.

"Your friends and I want to know about you two!" she exclaimed.  Logan hide to hide a smirk as Olivia, Joshua, and Daniel were the only ones in the group who didn't know this was fake.  "No one here had any idea you were engaged, Roman!  And Logan, honey, we know nothing about you.  I have to make sure my baby Roman picked a good one."

"Well, I finished school with a degree in chemical engineering, and currently I'm back at school to get a teaching degree," Logan said.

"Wow, okay, then.  Roman, I approve," Olivia said, clearly impressed.

"How'd you two meet?" one of Roman's friends asked.  She must have just been trying to mess with Roman, as they shared a look before Roman spoke.

"Logan answered to my roommate ad," he said.  "We started dating in January, two months after we met for the first time."

"Who proposed?" someone else asked.  Roman was really good at glaring at friends without appearing suspicious and he still seemed as confident as ever.

"I did.  I took Logan to the restaurant where we had our first date and proposed there."

"Logan, this may seem like a personal question, remember we're all Roman's good friends here.  And also, as Roman's stage mama I have to know.  We just want what's best for him ," Olivia said.  Logan looked at her expectantly and waited for her to continue.

"What made you know you loved Roman?"

Logan froze but quickly recovered.  He hated talking about these sorts of things, especially with strangers even if it was fake.  But he agreed to help Roman, and he wasn't going to mess this up with him.

Logan wasn't an actor, so for the first time that night he decided the best thing would be to tell the truth.

"I thought he was annoying at first," he admitted, causing the others to laugh (especially Joshua, it seemed).  "But then I got to know him better.  What I thought was him just being obnoxious was actually passion.  He's so passionate about everything he does and truly loves his profession.  I really admire that about him."

Logan felt Roman's gaze upon him and gulped before continuing.

"And before I met Roman, I was adamant about remaining detached from everything.  But Roman's excitement for life started to rub off on me.  He taught me to allow myself to feel and enjoy what's happening around me.  To stop worrying so much about the future and focus on what I have now."

Roman's grip around Logan's waist tightened.

"All in all, he just made me a better me.  I'm happiest when I'm around him.  I don't know where'd I'd be if I didn't have him."

Olivia beamed at him while Joshua looked slightly annoyed.  And by the soft looks of pity on Roman's friends face they must have been able to tell that was real.

Logan was snapped out of his daze by Roman kissing his temple.

"That's so sweet," Olivia said.

Sensing Logan was uncomfortable, Roman took up the conversation from there.  After a few moments, Logan excused himself for the bathroom.

Logan locked the door behind him and leaned against it  He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and undid his tie.  He went to the sink and splashed water on his face a couple of times.

This was getting too painful.

Everything was too real.

Emotions weren't Logan's strong suit, and he didn't know what to make of everything he was feeling right now.

Logan was scared by how easy it was to take Roman's hand and pretend to be his.  It was scary how convincing a couple they were.

But they weren't.  And come the end of the night, this charade will be over and Logan will just have to try his best to forget what being with Roman was like.

He tried to remember how he ignored his emotions before he met Roman, because he could really use that right now.

He wiped his face dry and stared at himself in the mirror.  He would just have to accept that this is something he wouldn't be able to forget.  He just had to come to terms with what he was feeling.

He had to come to terms that he really did love Roman.

And that hurt more than any pain he'd felt before in his life.

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath before buttoning his shirt again.

As he tied his tie, he tried to convince himself he could do this. Just go out there, be Roman's for the evening, then everything will go back to normal.

When he came back to the group, Roman and Joshua were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Logan asked.

"They went off to get drinks," Olivia replied.

"Would you mind if I went to find them?" Logan asked.

"Not at all."

"Logan went to the bar but they were nowhere to be seen.  He did a walk through of all the downstairs rooms but still couldn't see them.

He walked up the grand staircase to see that upstairs was much less crowded than downstairs, which should make this easier.

All the upstairs rooms' doors were propped open, allowing Logan to quickly look in to see if they were there.

He was about to leave one room when he heard voices, and one sounded a lot like Roman's.  Logan walked into the room and saw two figures standing outside on the balcony.

"You know I'm right, Roman.  You-"

"No.  Shut up.  I never want to see you again in my life," Logan heard Roman seethe. 

Joshua then opened the door into the room and stormed past Logan, shoving him with his shoulder on his way out.  Logan slowly made his way to the balcony.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Logan asked as he opened the door to the balcony, startling Roman who was leaning against the rail.  Roman just sighed.

"He just... I'm not even sure what he wanted.  He might have been trying to get me back with him?"

Logan went and stood next to Roman and leaned down on the railing so their faces were level with each other.

"What happened between you two?"

Roman sighed.

"He was really manipulative when we dated," Roman admitted.  "He knew I was insecure, and used flattery to get whatever he want out of me, whether I wanted to or not," Roman spat.  "Then it turned out he was cheating on me and left me for Daniel."

Logan just stared at Roman.

"When he left, he told me I was impossible to love.  That I was never going to find anyone who loved me.  And I was so insecure I believed him."

Roman shook his head.

"It took a lot to build my confidence back after all that mess, and sometimes it's still hard to shake off the feeling that he was right.  That's why I wanted you with me tonight.  I wanted him to think that he was wrong.  I also didn't want to face him alone."

"He is wrong."

Roman chuckled and ducked his head.

"Thanks, Specs."

Silence.

"You don't believe me," Logan said.

Roman looked over at him.

"I'm never wrong, Roman."

"Logan, I-"

"I mean, logically, how could anyone look at you and think your unlovable?  You a kindhearted person who dedicates one-hundred percent to your loved ones.  Yo're such a nice person to be around.  You liven up every room you walk into.  You're incredibly passionate and are able to find an exciting spark to every situation.  Not to mention you are infuriatingly gorgeous and- mmph!"

Roman cut Logan off by kissing him.  When Logan didn't kiss back, Roman quickly pulled away.

"I- I'm so sorry, Logan.  I- I didn't- I thought-"

Logan cut him off by grabbing his jacket and pulling Roman to him and kissing him.

They were still against each other for a moment before Roman relaxed and placed his hands on Logan's cheeks.  Logan's hands remained on Roman's chest as Roman deepened the kiss.

They pulled back after who knows how long and gasped for air, staring at each other with wide eyes.  Roman quickly pulled Logan back to him, both of them hungry and desperate, trying to get as much of each other as they could.  Roman's hands tangled themselves in Logan's hair as Logan wrapped his arms around Roman.

They separated again, breathing heavy with their lips red.  Roman gingerly traced a hand on Logan's cheek before taking a shaky breath.

Logan slowly leaned over and pressed his lips on Roman's briefly before pulling back again.

"Roman Prince, you are absolutely incredible," Logan said.  Roman threw his arms around Logan and buried his face against Logan's neck.  "Everything I said downstairs was true.  You've helped me so much and you make me so incredibly happy."

Roman took a shaky breath as he pulled himself closer to Logan.

Logan held Roman as he collected himself.  Eventually, Roman pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm amazing," Roman grinned.  He smoothed Logan's hair that had been mussed up by his fingers.

"We should probably go downstairs," Logan said.

"Yeah, we probably should."

Roman held out his hand and smiled as they intertwined their fingers.  Logan was walking back to the party with a newfound comfort and confidence.  He was ready for the rest of this evening, knowing everything was real and that this wouldn't be over at the end of the night.

Logan squeezed Roman's hand, and he was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are open on my Tumblr imlovethomassanders


End file.
